Destiny
by xfb490
Summary: After the failed Sasuke retrieval the Hyuuga’s are concerned about an up and coming war that is inevitably going to happen, in need of an heir, just incase Hinata dies or is dubbed unable, they have decided to marry off Neji and Hinata full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ack… my first NejiHina story… inspired by a random urge to read something different and an instant love for the couple

Title: Destiny

Rating: M/R

Summary: After the failed Sasuke retrieval the Hyuuga's are concerned about an up and coming war that is inevitably going to happen, in need of an heir, just incase Hinata dies or is dubbed unable, they have decided to marry off Neji and Hinata. Can these two polar opposites ever learn to get along enough to have a child?

_-Sama a way to address a master or one of higher ranking_

_Kekkai Genkai Bloodline abilities _

Chapter One

Oo

Hyuuga Neji was just let out of the hospital a few days ago with permission to go back to the Hyuuga compound to rest and do nothing else, but at the moment Neji was unnoticeably stressing about his up and coming meeting the Hyuuga head and his uncle Hiashi. Or as Neji is forced to call him, Hiashi-sama. He slowly got dressed, trying to delay the inevitable, and wondered why Hiashi-sama would want to meet with him. The genius Hyuuga had figured it was because of his last mission, the failure of it, and that if he died, so did Hyuuga Hinata's protector.

Neji hated Hinata with everything in him. She is another person he is forced to call –Sama, and he hates it all as much, especially since he has been and always will be better than her in everything involved in their shinobi way of life. The thought of the Hyuuga princess and heiress brought his blood to a boil inside of him. As he finished dressing a Hyuuga servant, part of the branch family like himself, he had been warned that he had but a few minutes to get there, so he started on his way.

Hyuuga Neji walked with his head held high, eyes cold and emotionless, face showing no expression, hatred in his heart, and an aura of confidence in what he does surrounding him. He is a master at keeping his cool which is always put to the test whenever he is summoned by Hyuuga-sama. The door was opened for him and when his presence was noticed in the room he bowed lowly, a sign of respect, or in his case, false respect.

He rose back into an up-right position and was told to be seated. Neji scanned the room without turning his head or activating his Byakugan. Even without his Kekkai Genkai, his vision was excellent. He noticed Hyuuga-sama in the center of the room with the council of elders seated behind him. Seeing the council made him a bit nervous, it could never be a good thing to be summoned in front of the council, especially if you are not one of the main house. Continuing he saw Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama, the former with her head up proud and the latter looking down, uncomfortable, and scared. Neji mentally scoffed.

Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, the current head of the Hyuuga household spoke loudly, "Hyuuga Neji, son of Hyuuga Hizashi, I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned here today." Neji didn't respond, nor was he expected to, "Due to recent circumstances outside of the Hyuuga control, Konoha might be in the midst of a war."

There was a low murmur of chatter from the Hyuugas looking on at the meeting, Neji remained quiet like he was supposed to while Hiashi quieted down the civilians, main house of course. You could always tell the difference between the two, when it was the main house people were just shushed, but when it was the branch house cursed seals were activated and people are hurt or even tortured

"If that happens it is my duty to go and help out in the war." He continued sounding noble, "In my absence my oldest daughter, Hinata-chan, would be put in charge of the clan. Due to Hyuuga clan rules the current rule must have an available heir incase of their absence. So even if Hinata is just filling in, she needs a next in like, a position Hanabi, the younger of my daughters, cannot fill for the sole reason she was not first born." Hiashi stopped talking, the murmur grew again.

Now, Neji is a genius, he followed everything that Hiashi-sama said and knew the rule he was talking about by heart and could quote it at will, but he was having a hard time trying to figure out where he was going with this and where he himself fit into this picture. The answer just wasn't coming to him. The head started up again.

"In other words, Hinata needs an heir of her own, an heir she produces on her own. This, Hyuuga Neji son of Hyuuga Hizashi, is where you come in. You are to provide Hinata-Sama with an heir, and a husband, of her own."

"What!" The civilians where, once again, murmuring at this sudden outburst. Neji realized his fault and right away bowed. "Forgive me, I was startled. However, if I may speak?" Hiashi-sama nodded. "I am just a lowly branch house member. What could be the reason for Hinata-sama's marriage to one like me, instead of a decent of the main house?" He asked with as much politeness as he could possibly muster, however, on the inside he was boiling with rage. 'This can't be happening!', he thought.

Hiashi let out a hearty laugh, the council following him, "There is no one close to my daughter's age in all of the main house, everyone is either much older or a bit younger, and I will not disgrace my daughter by having her be the older of the couple. You, on the other hand, are one year older, have mastered most of the Hyuuga techniques by yourself and have the strongest Hyuuga blood flowing though you."

Hiashi turned to his eldest daughter, "Hinata" he asked, or commanded, "Do you accept in order to save the Hyuuga clan future and preserve its laws?"

All eyes were on the young heiress, the one who would rather fade in to the background then be noticed. Hinata paused before she spoke. She was not one to disobey her father at any time, but she also wasn't one who wanted her future decided for her, and what about Naruto? But she could not disobey, "Y-y-yes o-o-tou-sama" she said nodding and stuttering like she usually does. She then lowered her head in shame of not even putting up a fight.

Neji was outraged. How could she just throw away their lives for the sake of a clan that hates them both, a clan that is better off not existing at all? Eyes turned to Neji, for he had just then rose from his spot without permission, "I cannot accept." He said sternly, "I fully understand the need for an heir for the clan but you must choose someone other than me, I refuse to be tied down and have my future and life decided for me."

That simple statement caused the whole room to go into an uproar. No branch house member has ever put down a main house member on an issue so big like that before, there would surely be a punishment because of it.

Unfortunately for Neji, the Hyuugas are not kind like Hinata is. Hiashi ran through the hand signs to activate the cursed seal that is, and forever will be, placed on his forehead and hidden behind his ninja hiatae. The sharp pain in his head sent Neji to the floor, but he managed to stand up and glare at Hiashi before falling to his knees again. The pain rapidly coursing throughout his veins; it was unbearable.

Even after a few minutes the pain never gives, it only intensifies, causing more and more pain to the sealed one. At this time, after three minutes, Neji was in the fetal position trying not to make a sound. He had blood flowing from the corner of his mouth and his ears.

If he wasn't concentrating on getting though the pain, he would have found out why it ended, Hinata, stuttering as usual, begged her father to stop because he was hurting him. Hinata said she would treat his injuries. Hiashi looked down on the young boy and asked again if he will marry his daughter and produce an heir. Neji remained silent, knowing that one sound of pain will show weakness, thankful for the end of pain, and Hiashi took his silence as a yes.

The Hyuugas would waste no time, the forced couple was told that the wedding was to take place in one week's time. Hinata went to pick up Neji who wouldn't even allow himself to be touched by the heiress, his new fiancée, and as he saw it, his jail keeper. As Neji reached his room, with Hinata not far behind wanting to treat his wounds inflicted by her own father, he passed out.

Hinata, not one for speed, was lucky to catch him before he hit the wooden floor beneath them. She more or less dragged him into his bedroom, placed him on he futon, and went to healing the injuries.

This man that lay in front of her, this is the man she would be marrying, this is her childhood friend, this is her protector, and if you asked Hinata who hated her most, she would think of him.

oO

A/N So I'm not one for very long chapters…. But I must say I did pretty well, only took me about thirty minutes to write, about an hour of distractions, and twenty minutes of pouting over the fact the word Hyuuga has a "Y" in it when my "Y" key is missing…. Not fun… anyway… as soon as I send this to my editor I'm going to start chapter two, just depend on how fast she gets it back to me.

I know for a fact that chapter two is a bit smaller and chapter three is more than double this size...

I hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Keh the alerts still aren't working so I was like whaa! No one reviewed my story! So I go and look at the stats to see how many looked at it and it was like 4 reviews… so after I post this ill send a message to the people who did an alert thing.

Oops… I had planned to put this up a few hours ago but then I got sucked into reading then watching TLC then making Cup Noodles….

_Warning: This chapter lives up to its M rating… maybe not for content but for themes_

Oo

"I would like to tell you that your wedding has been set for one month from now. Neji I want you to train Hinata and for both of you to pass in the next Chunnin exams then eventually the Jounin exams. If you, Neji, can get Hinata to Jounin level and produce an heir then you may become an ANBU member, which if I remember correctly was your dream."

Still silent, but now fuming Neji nodded. So in order for him to reach his goal, of course he would have to play by the Main House's rules. First they both had to advance to the Chuunin and Jounin levels, then produce an heir, not necessarily in the order, for him to become ANBU.

"Neji please leave us and come back in exactly forty five minutes, when you return be ready to take Hinata to the training grounds to begin her training." He ordered, Neji nodded once in comply, got up and left, never once looking at his wife-to-be on his way out.

A half hour passes and Neji is dressed and ready to train, though a bit early he decided to begin the walk back to Hiashi-sama's study. A few feet away he heard a loud slap and he quickened his pace, thinking that Hiashi was abusing a branch member. But, even Neji, a genius, can be wrong.

He knew it was not his place to go in the room, no matter how much it concerned him, his still throbbing head would attest to why he didn't consider stopping what he saw. Well, technically, that's a lie, he wanted so very much to stop what was going on, and he could not, just like he couldn't move his eyes away.

Hiashi slapped his daughter again, blood already coming out of the corner of her mouth. "You weak, weak girl! How dare you stand up against me to protect that branch member, fiancée or not he is still not anywhere near your social level!" he was screaming. Neji was more than a bit surprised when another slap resounded throughout the room, Hiashi held on to his eldest daughters face and kissed her harshly.

Neji could only sit in shock as tears ran down his future wife's face and his future father-in-law shoved his hand in her robe, pushing it off her shoulders, pooling around her waist. Hiashi took Hinata's chest in his mouth and let out a growl while she whimpered, not daring to cry for help. He bit her nipple hard and she let out a gasp, "Oh did you like that? So now you are a slut too, a worthless, weak, little slut who will only be good for producing an heir, if you can do that much." He scoffed cruelly.

As he said that he locked eyes with Neji, giving him a look that said if he told a soul about what he saw and what was being done, he wouldn't hesitate to have him killed, or even kill him himself. "Hinata, you dirty girl, you will shower, change and meet Neji at the training ground." Neji took that as his cue to leave the area immediately, but he did not in fear of Hinata's safety. He backed away from the door as Hinata's robe slipped off her body and Hiashi was taking off his. He heard Hinata scream in pain, and Neji did something he has never done before, he ran.

It was another forty minutes before Hinata had arrived at the Hyuuga training ground. Neji was sitting high in a tree going unnoticed by Hinata who was looking around. Neji dropped to the ground behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and even from behind Neji could tell that she almost passed out from fright.

Neji took a deep breath, "You're late" he told her sternly. Not the nicest thing he could have said to her, but it got her out of her mini trance-like state.

"…G-g-omen-nasia N-neji-niisan."

Another deep breath, trying to stay calm, for her sake, or for his, "Don't call me niisan" he said, she looked confused, "for one I have never been your brother and two we are going to be married, it sounds wrong Hinata-sama." He said, words like ice with an expression to match it.

She nodded, eyes closed tightly, "T-t-then d-d-don't c-call me –sama." She stuttered.

He sighed rubbing his temple, he was going to try and place****nice guy, a game he wasn't that good at, and he wanted to change the subject, "Did your father hurt you?" he almost yelled at her.

"N-n-n-n-ani!?" she asked, completely alarmed.

So he repeated himself, "Did he hurt you?" he said louder and slower. Neji hates repeating himself,**** "Keh, I'm not training you today, we're just going to pack it up. If anyone asks… we went over the key points of the Hyuuga attacks." With that Neji left. Hinata stood there a bit stunned, that was the most she's ever heard Neji talk, outside of the last Chunnin exams, that is.

She followed Neji in the direction that would be their new home together. For being wealthy it was a pretty small place. They opened the door and were greeted by a small living room; on the right was a kitchen with counter and shelves, leaving a little space in between to see from one room to the next. Straight down was a hallway with a room on the right and one on the left. The one on the left was the bathroom, pretty decently sized and the left was the bedroom. The one bedroom.

"I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you." He said walking away to the living room.

Hinata walked passed Neji and into the room, it was huge. There was a king sized bed and dressers to fit all of her and Neji's clothing in, actually she discovered that they already held all of their clothing, probably put there during their meeting with her father.

Tears welled up in the younger Hyuuga's eyes and suddenly she couldn't stand to be in that room, which she just realized was all white and pure, unlike her. She **_sprinted_** out of the room and across the hall into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and sat on the floor with her back to the wall silently crying, her body shaking from the pressure of her building tears. She gasped when she heard light footsteps that most people would have missed. The door flung open abruptly.

"Don't cry," Said the voice on the other side of the door sternly, "Hyuugas do not cry." and with that he walked away.

Hinata, still crying said to herself, "Well I'm not a good Hyuuga." without stuttering at all.

oO

The "Y" key dilemma:

Well that's chapter two, my "Y" key is still broken so whenever I need to press it I end up going control + v because I copy-pasted it so it took so long to do every time I had to put that letter down

The story:

Well thank you all for reading and I hope you drop me a note and tell me how I'm doing, I have the story pretty much set up but I am always open for suggestions and little plot bunnies.

If the alerts aren't working by the time I'm going to post my next chapter I'll send everyone who set up an alert a message I'm good like that,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N whoo chapter three in not even as many days! Well… actually I don't know about that… who knows when I will get these up… I will probably put like a day or two in-between them…. But I might get impatient… My friend Angela is a godsend from Techie Heaven! She fixed the y key!... well… sort of… but Yay!

I feel like I wrote so much this chapter….

WARNING: more M rated… uh… I'd usually say goodness… but… well…

_Juken- gentle fist, the Hyuuga style of fighting_

Oo

Neji had woken up the younger Hyuuga genin, who is now his future wife, in order to get training in. He had rudely awakened her by not so kindly shaking her then bluntly telling her to get dressed and meet him at the same training ground as yesterday in no more than an hour and not to be late, with that he left the room and the house.

Forty minutes later Hinata was on her way to the training ground to receive instruction from Neji oh how to advance her level in the Hyuuga family style and prepare her for the next Chuunin exam, where they will both be entering due to the terms of the marriage. Hinata arrived before the hour was up but Neji still glared at her as if she was late.

"Get into your Juken stance!" he ordered her, she complied, "Now tell me, what do you know about the Juken style?" he asked her and she said nothing. "The first part of successfully completing the attack is knowing what it does and how it works. Understand?"

"G-g-omen Neji-nii" she said shyly.

"The Juken style of combat aim to damage the body's chakra circulatory system so the opponent cannot gain access to their own chakra. To do this, the user will forcefully insert a small amount of his or her own chakra into an opponent's chakra system, causing the area to shut down. Also, the same thing can be used to damage the opponents' internal organs, to which the chakra system is closely tied. Even the slightest tap from a Juken can cause major damage, hence the name. Also, only Hyuugas are able to use this move due to the fact the chakra system is invisible and the Byakugan is able to see."

Hinata just nodded, she more or less knew all of that but she couldn't put it into words like he could.

"Then what are you waiting for! Activate your Byakugan already!" he yelled at her again. She apologized again and ran through the seals needed to activate her clan's Kekkai Genkai. When she was ready and in the Juken position Neji told her to attack him, who was also in position, and he said that he would not attack her unless she leaves a noticeable opening.

Hinata just nodded again, not one for attacking anyone, but did as she was told. She went at Neji, chakra in her hands and thrust at his chest. "If you were facing a non-Hyuuga that still wouldn't have worked, you are slow, and if I was attacking you I could have closed off a few points, at least one on your arm. Attack again." She charged again but this time ducked under his waiting arm and aimed for his back, she missed. "Again, you are too slow, anyone could avoid that attack, but you didn't attack only head on, which is somewhat an improvement."

She was told to attack again. So, once again she charged at her husband-to-be and aimed for his side, pleased from his earlier comment. In the process, though, she was thrown tens of feet away by his Juken. "That was horrible." He stated, "You left a giant opening in your stomach while trying to attack me, if this was a real battle you would be coughing up a ton of blood and dying!"

She looked down to the ground, defeated. So maybe she wasn't improving at all. She moved to speak but Neji got there before her, "Your father tells me you have developed a technique that combines the Heavenly Spin and the Sixty-Four palm. Is that correct?"

"H-hai" she answered quietly.

"Tell me about it; and****do not stutter or else we will be here all day." He ordered

Hinata took a deep breath and in her hushed voice she went on to say, "It is called Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. I constantly let out a stream of chakra from my palms… Since I am pretty flexible and I go pretty fast I can... uhm…hit any point around me. The beams of chakra that I let out can be made thicker or thinner but it sometimes hard to control."

"So you can talk without stuttering, I wasn't aware of that." He stated with a tone of fake niceness and a cold smirk to grace his normally stoic features. "We will work on your own type of style and hone your abilities. You need speed, precision, and a barrage of attacks to help. We will continue your training tomorrow. I suggest practicing on your own for now. Be here tomorrow at the same time."

Neji left leaving Hinata all by herself. She let herself fall to the ground, knowing that this would be much harder than she thought it would be. Hinata set out in search of her Genin team to train with. She was going to look around town before she decided it would be easier to use her Byakugan to locate them. Unfortunately for her, her Byakugan has a limited range and they weren't in it. She went out in search, her Kekkai Genkai still activated. It wasn't before long, she heard distinct noises coming from the forest and noticed Kiba and Akamaru's voices.

"Oi! Hinata! What's up?" He called loudly to her when he felt, or rather smelt, her presence. She just smiled lightly at his loud antics, a refreshing change of pace from her cousin. "Oh I see" he said, "Ya' want me an' Shino to help ya' train right?" she nodded so he sent Akamaru to send a message to Shino to come to their training ground.

Kiba and Hinata started the walk towards the training grounds to meet up with Shino. The young Inuzuka Genin did most of the talking on the way. He chattered about his family, a mission his sister Hana had told him about, and something him and Naruto did

Hinata liked being around Kiba; he was such a good friend to her. He understood when she was sad about something, which you need to know with a team like Hinata and Shino, and he did most of the talking, meaning that she didn't have to, making the conversations less forced and awkward and more natural. They arrived before Shino and were greeted with a surprise; a team was already there.

Team Gai, consisting of Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, and of course Hyuuga Neji, were using the ground. Tenten was sitting atop a tree summoning and throwing thousands of kunai and shuriken at Neji and Lee. Lee was once again working on his speed and Neji was practicing his Heavenly Spin, Gai was supervising the training and shouting compliments.

Neji called for Tenten to stop for a moment, when she did he turned to team eight, Shino and Akamaru had joined them by now. "Hinata-sama" he bowed, "may I ask what you are doing here?" he asked with a politeness that he must show around others, but it was laced with obvious venom.

Hinata was stuttering again, and Neji wanted badly to rub his forehead in annoyance, or even hit the girl but did neither, "W-w-we u-u-usu-a-all-" before she could finish the sentence Kiba cut her off.

"Hey ya' Hyuuga jerk, leave Hinata alone! We came here to train, **we** usually train on this ground, and don't you have your own?" Kiba yelled at the older Hyuuga.

With a swift moment Neji had picked up a fallen kunai and had run behind Kiba pointing the knife at his throat. With an eerie calm in his voice Neji had asked Kiba if he would like to fight and Kiba accepted. Tenten had called to those not involved in the fight to come up in the trees and watch; all complied.

Hinata sit atop a high tree looking down at her fiancée and her best friend locked in a fight. She felt a presence coming and looked over to see Tenten coming to watch with her. "Hey Hyuuga" she said nicely, "Can I join you?" she asked, Hinata nodded and let out a small smile.

"Neji will win for sure you know? There is no way that Kiba can beat him. Neji is so strong, I help him train and he helps me sometimes too. He can be really nice." She chattered. Hinata didn't know why but hearing that Neji helps her and that he is nice to her made her somewhat upset. She was related to him and was never like that to her.

Tenten and Hinata turned to watch the fight. If either was blessed with super ears, or if Hinata activated her Byakugan then they would have known the words exchanged and why they both glanced up at the two girls.

In reality, down below with the two boys fighting, Neji was somewhat taunting Kiba, giving him all that he had plus more so that Neji could show everyone, Hinata included, that he was many steps ahead. This is the level that Hinata had to working for in order to gain the Chuunin level.

"What skills could you possibly offer Hinata to help her with the Hyuuga style; none, come to think of your barbaric clan." Neji sneered, "My victory over you has already been decided and set in the stars."

Kiba and Akamaru glared at the white-eyed teen, "I can offer her my endurance, my strength, and my praise, but why do you care about Hinata?"

"Oh you mean she hasn't told you?" he said, knowing his next comment would send the younger boy into rage, "We're engaged to be married next month." Neji was right.

"What!" Kiba yelled at him. They both spared a glance at Hinata, who hadn't heard any of the conversation, before Kiba attacked him.

Kiba quickly started with a Beat Human Clone, making Akamaru look like him, then used the Four Legs Technique, which makes Kiba grow claws, run more like a dog, and making him a bit more untamed and fierce. Neji just activated his Byakugan, without going through the seals.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba called out using his Double Piercing Fang spinning at a fast rate along with Akamaru. Unfortunately for them they have little control and vision making it harder to hit the target. Neji easily avoided it and Kiba stopped his technique.

"You are slow." Neji told him bluntly. Kiba yelled asking how that was slow, "If you were in my team that would barely keep up with Tenten." He sneered. If Tenten had heard that she would have been pretty mad at him, but luckily, she did not.

Neji went into his Juken stance, Kiba and Akamaru charged head on, fists ready. Neji smirked and changed his stance, "You have been caught in my range of divination." He said slowly, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Somewhere around sixteen strikes Tenten started cheering, "Yeah! Go Neji! I knew you could beat him! There is no way he could have won." Hinata looked at the girl sitting next to her cheering wildly.

Hinata was worried for her teammate; she knew that Neji was just messing with him while Kiba gave it his all. "Come on Kiba!" she called, surprised by even her own voice. After the barrage of attacks on Kiba, Neji stopped and spared an unnoticed glance at Hinata, wondering why she had****rooted on her teammate.

Neji walked away and both girls jumped from the tree going to their respective team members. Hinata has rushed to Kiba already forming chakra on her palms and started opening up all sixty-four chakra points that Neji had closed off. Tenten had jumped to Neji's side and hugged him while congratulating him on his victory; he said nothing to her but did let her hug him, which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata who was still healing Kiba.

"Hinata-sama," Neji turned to her with malice in his voice while she was still healing Kiba, "You seem to be a better healer than you are fighter." With that, he walked away with his team. Hinata finished with Kiba and took him to the Inuzuka compound to rest.

She turned to Shino and asked him if he didn't mind having his bugs surround and attack her from all directions so she could practice her jutsu. Shino complied. Neither of them were ones to talk so the walk back to the training ground was silent with no conversation at all.

When they reached the training ground, yet again, Shino wasted no time having his insects surround her. Hinata got into her stance and started the motion, willing herself to go faster and faster. Her flexibility is key in this defensive move because she can reach all points around her body. It was her speed she desperately needed to work on. Even now, some of Shino's bugs where getting though.

Also, she needed to work on control. Even now she was trying to make the beam of chakra a bit thicker but instead it backfired and disappeared all together. She tried to get into another Hyuuga clan move, the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, to create somewhat of a barrier around her.

She got a small and easily breakable layer of chakra around her but she needed the speed. The bugs were still getting though and she was almost out of chakra. She stopped and the bugs fell around her, Shino calling them back. She looked at him and he nodded once. It was a silent agreement in the fact she needed to get faster, but first she needed to rest.

Shino walked Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound, again in silence. Before they left they shared a nod as if saying goodbye for today. As Shino walked away Hinata entered and walked back to her new home with Neji.

She entered to see both Neji and her sister Hanabi in the living room having tea.

"Nee-chan" her sister called to her, "Otou-sama is asking for your presence" she said meanly. Hanabi was never one to be nice to her sister. For one, because of Hinata, Hanabi could never be the heir, only the first-born can. Secondly, Hanabi was even stronger than her older sister and for three; Hinata was going to get married to her long-time crush, Neji.

Hinata let out a soft sigh before leaving the house and going towards her father's study. Neji and Hanabi remained in the house sipping their tea in relative silence. There was a slight tension detectable in the room even before Hanabi spoke up.

"How can you stand it Neji-nii?" Hanabi asked when Hinata left. Neji didn't even spare a glance in her direction, "She is so weak, both physically and mentally, as well! How can you stand knowing that you will be tied to someone so weak where even her little sister is stronger than her?"

Neji did not respond and made it look like he wasn't even listening to her as she spoke, even though he was.

"You would think father would be smart enough to pair you with the stronger of the two sisters. Don't you think? I think I would be better for you Neji-nii." She continued.

Neji actually turned to look at her this time, Hanabi opened and closed her mouth before blushing, "Hanabi…-sama" he added as an afterthought, "As a Hyuuga you should know not to mock one of your own house, it only makes you look weak. Please leave." He said callously.

Hanabi slowly rose and walked out of the room holding her head high but biting her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying and making a sound. She was a main house Hyuuga; she is stronger than this, and definitely stronger than her sister. Hanabi swore to beat her sister in front of Neji and maybe even win his heart, even if he is engaged.

During the whole Neji-Hanabi fiasco Hinata was having her own problems. She feared going to see her father; she knew what would come of it … the same as last time, or probably worse. She walked around the corner; her father's study was in sight so she slowed her pace.

She knew she had to face him eventually so she walked into the room and on to a mat on the floor where she kneeled and bowed to her father, "You c-c-called f-for me?" she asked stumbling over her words in her nervousness. He father told her to rise and that he had been looking for her.

"Where have you been all day Hinata? I was at the Hyuuga training ground and there was no site of you or Neji. I was told you were to be training today." He explained sounding kind.

Hinata, still tripping over her words, told her father that she and Neji did train for a while before they went off to train on their own. She went on to say that she was training with her team who happened to run into Neji's.

Her father smiled, "Don't lie to me dear. What where you doing?" the first line sounded so sweet and the next was yelled.

"T-t-t-that i-is the t-tr-truth." She stammered, fearing what was to come.

Her father stood up from his mat and walked closer to his daughter, "I told you not to lie." He said sternly when standing above her.

He grabbed her chin and forced his mouth upon hers yet again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and groaned with pleasure while Hinata struggled under his touch. He dropped her onto the floor and kicked her.

"Do not go against me! Do not defy me! Now come." He ordered.

Hinata rose and walked towards her father, he told her to come with him, so she did. Hiashi walked out of his study and eventually to the other side of the Hyuuga compound, the side that held Hiashi's chambers, Hinata knew what was coming. He led her into his room and told her to sit on the bed and like the good daughter she was, she listened.

Hiashi pushed Hinata to her back and climbed on top of her, mouth invading her neck, jaw, ears, lips, his hands defiling her body. He was cupping one of her breasts in his hand through her clothing while the other was gently pressing against her womanhood. He slipped his hand up her shirt taking it off.

His mouth smashed against hers, once again putting his tongue in her mouth. When he separated he told her to kiss him back or he would hurt her more. His lips descended on hers again, it took a few seconds before Hinata responded. She was trying to remain strong, thinking of all of the role models she had in her life that are strong. Naruto. Kiba. Even Neji. They all flashed through her mind, pictures, memories, conversations, thoughts, trying to keep her sane, keep her safe.

Her father removed her bra before taking her breast into his mouth starting his torture on her nipple using his tongue. His hand was undoing her pants and before she knew it she was lying there naked with her eyes closed, hoping someone will come save her, even though deep down she knows no one will. No one is allowed to even enter Hiashi's chambers without his permission.

Hiashi got off of her for a moment just to release himself of his own clothes and to tell his daughter to open her eyes. She did and she was looking up at her naked father's enlarged member. He ordered her to touch it, just hold it, that's all he wanted. She hesitated, arms shaking, eyes closing before she moved her hands to cup it. She was disgusted by is warmth and obvious arousal.

He took her hand and moved it off of him and to the side, leaning down he ran his length down her stomach before stopping right above her. Hinata felt ashamed by her own building arousal. It wasn't that she was enjoying this, oh quite the contrary, but her senses where on fire and her body couldn't help but react to the attention.

For that slight pause in movement Hinata thought that maybe her father would stop, leave her alone, let her be, but she was wrong. He was just building up his own anticipation before he slammed himself into her and moved at a pace her body could not handle. Her father came, and just like that it was over with and he was demanding her to get dressed and leave.

Right before she went out the door he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned over her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, telling her she was a good girl. He groped her behind then pushed her out of his room and into the cold to get home by herself, home being on the other side of the complex.

Her pace was slow before she had the urge to get out as fast as she could. She gathered chakra to the bottom of her feet and sprinted, making it home pretty quickly. She stopped the flow of chakra to her feet when she reached her house. She ran in and again went to the bathroom where she quickly threw up in distaste for herself.

She shed herself of her clothes and turned on the shower, making the water as hot as it was go. She stepped into the scolding hot water letting it burn her. She just stood there unmoving, unfeeling, the water didn't affect her. After twenty minutes she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her and walked across the hall to the bedroom where she put on nightclothes.

When she finished and turned around there was Neji standing in the door way, a hint of concern on his face, barely noticeable, so unnoticeable Hinata didn't see it she just stared in shock.

"He did it again?" he asked a bit quietly, she didn't answer and he didn't expect her to, "the bastard." Hinata started to cry.

"Stop. And while you are at it, stop running and hiding, it will do you no good." She nodded, whipping away her tears before she did something bold.

"Neji-nii?" she asked barely audible.

"What?"

"Could you please… um… hold me… just for a minute." She asked tears welling up again and her brushing them aside. She looked pitiful and Neji couldn't stand it, so against his better judgment he opened his arms, which were formally crossed against his chest.

It was only a few seconds before Hinata ran across the room into his arms and cried into his chest. Neji was uncomfortable, to say the least, "I was thinking about how to train you. I asked Lee for some weights, not at near as heavy as his, and I asked Tenten to make something to hold them in that can go around your ankles under your clothes that wouldn't be noticeable. I should get them by tomorrow" he talked unnecessarily, not liking the silence and her sobs.

He felt her nod against his chest before she fell asleep. He put her to bed and walked out of the room sighing.

oO

Random Ramble: (I'm good at rambling)

/sigh/ while writing the word "physically" my "Y" key fell off again…

Then I got distracted by my dad who walks in and drops volume 16 of Bleach and volume 12 of Naruto on my lap… who then asked what was up with my keyboard…

While reading volume 12 I realized that Hiashi seems like a pretty nice guy…. Oh well… he's better a bit evil… and Hanabi… well… she just looks evil, even though she had like two lines. And when Hiashi bowed to Neji I was like Keh, mentally forgetting this scene.

**Editor's Note: 'Duh! People only portray him as evil for the drama but Hiashi's father, he's the problem.' I hope you know I'm laughing at you for thinking otherwise. You should be saying, 'Thank-goodness my editor knows Naruto better than I do.'**

Then I started writing and text-ing at the same time so every few minutes my phone buzzes…. But I'm talking to my editor… does that make things better? **_No, not really._**

Cough while writing the "M" scene I suddenly felt guilty… I mean… my editor has to read that… she younger than me! **_(Editor's note: 'Oh, please! I read WAY worse then that with the exception of, well … HELLO! This IS her father doing that to her! Oh, well I've read another fic with a similar thing. Anywayz, don't feel guilty.') _**So innocent (not that you can be that innocent while being my friend but…) Keh… I'm corrupting freshman again… damn it…

NOTE: if the alerts still aren't working later, look back in two to three days and I should have the next chapter out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So it's New Years Eve and I'm just kind of like do-do-do and then I realized that I would be posting chapter three tomorrow I believe so I have to finish four, but of course my brother comes and is like look what I got! Enter Naruto: Clash of Ninjas 2, so I've been playing that, as Neji and Hinata of course, and then I was like here shoves controller in brother's face take it from me! So… now I'm writing…

Chapter 4

Oo

Neji awoke suddenly, something seemed out of place. Looking around he discovered that it was his who was in the wrong place. He had been asleep on the floor in the room that Hinata slept in. Checking the bed he noticed that it was empty, the blanket messy and imperfect. Upon sitting there for a moment longer he heard the water running signifying Hinata was in the shower.

He went to one of the drawers that belonged to him and opening it intending to reapply the bandages he wore around his arms. He opened it and found a small note, folder carefully, placed on the gauze with his name written on it in a handwriting her recognized as Hinata's.

_Neji-nii _he read, noticing that nii was crossed out

_Gomen, you had told me before not to call you that. I apologize for my actions last night; I was very upset and couldn't contain my emotions. Arigatou for comforting me._

_Gomen,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

The first thing Neji did was stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his forehead, even in writing this girl apologizes way too much. He put the note down and thought back to after she fell asleep. He was sure that he had left the room. The water stopped running so before Hinata could walk out of the bathroom, probably clothed in only a towel, Neji left the room and headed for the kitchen.

He remembered how he ended up there. Neji had been awakened in the middle of the night by whimpers and the occasional scream coming from the bedroom. He got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and headed over to see what was wrong. He pushed the door open to see a sleeping Hyuuga, tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare.

Neji sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down gently on the side and started rubbing her back softly. He wasn't sure why he did it but it just seemed like the right thing to do, he thought maybe his mother had done something like this for him once. She quieted and calmed down almost instantly. He moved to leave when he heard her breath his name out, "Neji" it was quieter than a whisper, but he heard it.

Neji turned around and saw the still sleeping girl, she started to shift a bit so he rubbed her back for a few more seconds and she stopped. Okay, so maybe he should stay and make sure she is all right. That was his last thought before he sat down on the floor and drifted off to sleep himself.

Well with that mystery cleared up he started making, or trying to make breakfast for the two of them, but it didn't turn out so well. When Hinata walked into the room she asked if something was burning. Neji jumped up and ran over to where he was making toast; it was completely burnt to a crisp.

Neji sighed and threw away the wasted bread just as Hinata said she would make breakfast for them. In a few minutes the house was filled with the scent of eggs and toast. It was a fairly quick meal so it only took a few minutes to cook and set the table. While putting the last piece of toast on a plate she called lightly for Neji, stammering all the while.

The two Hyuugas sat opposite each other on the table; a thick cloud of awkwardness filled the room. They had never actually shared a meal together like this. Neji was usually up and out before Hinata even woke up, Neji being a light sleeper not needing much, and Hinata being a much heavier sleeper. Neji thought back to his last night of sleep. He hated to say it but it was the best sleep he has had in a while.

When they finished their meal, without saying a word to each other, Hinata went to clear the table and do the dishes when Neji stopped her. He said he would do it, she said she would, which made Neji a bit angry. He was offering to do a simple task for her and she wouldn't let him. In the end, he demanded he was to do the dishes, so she listened and he cleaned.

After he finished the meager chore he went into the bedroom to get clothes he could train easily in and then went into the bathroom to change before telling Hinata to do the same as they were to leave soon to meet Lee and Tenten to help with her training. Neji was ready about five minutes before her but decided to wait for her to finish. He didn't know why, but he was feeling awfully nice today. Maybe it had something to do with yesterday.

When Hinata finally emerged Neji scolded her for being slow and told her that if they were late it was her fault. Right after they left the house they channeled chakra to their feet to speed themselves up in hopes of getting the training ground, the one Kiba and Neji had fought on the day before, on time. It didn't matter they were late anyway.

"The great Hyuuga Neji," Tenten called, "genius, rookie of the year, and all of that good stuff and he can't even get to the grounds on time for a training meeting that he called!" Neji shot her a look. Hinata couldn't help but notice that the look was softer than the ones he would give her.

"Did you bring them Lee?" Neji asked turning to his other teammate. Lee, for some reason, saluted Neji before handing over the weights. "Hinata-sama, hold these in your hands." He said shoving the weights towards her.

She took them from Neji and almost fell over in surprise. The weights were so small but they weighed so much! She held them, getting used to their weight. She seemed absorbed in her own little world, raising her arms around testing how far she could go with a new burden. Neji calling Tenten's name brought her over of her reverie.

The older girl walked over to Hinata and told her to come with her for a second. They walked a few paces away behind before Tenten asked her to raise her pants legs to reveal her ankles. Hinata blushed for an unknown reason.

"Neji said you might be embarrassed, that's why I took you away from the guys." Tenten said all knowingly.

Hinata showed both of her ankles to Tenten, who took out a lavender cloth and put them around the other girl's ankles. They just looked like an extension of her socks, they could be hidden under her pants, and if they showed they were barely noticeable. Hinata slipped the weights into the small pockets and quietly thanked Tenten.

They walked out from behind the trees, Hinata clearly lagging behind with the extra baggage strapped to her. She knew it would be hard, but she wanted to do it, and she knew that when she could walk and run at normal speed with the weights she will be even faster without them. Then she can get better at her Juken, and use some of the other Hyuuga techniques that use speed as an element.

Neji spoke with his two teammates for a second before they left. As they were leaving Hinata called a thank you that was barely heard. The two turned around, walking backwards, and started waving goodbye at the two Hyuuga cousins. When Lee and Tenten where no longer visible Neji turned to observe Hinata who was walking around in circles trying to get used to the new weights.

She was going much slower than she liked and decided, while the two were waving, to walk around and hope it gets easier. It wasn't. Neji walked to the other side of the clearing and told Hinata to walk toward him. She thought that this would be a pretty simple training. When she was about three steps away, Neji jumped to another spot in the clearing.

She turned to look at him, defeated. He smirked and told her that her mission was to reach him, and that they would keep going until he thought her worthy enough, when she reached her normal speed, and that if she did not, they could, and would, go at it all night. Hinata looked down with her eyes closed willing herself to go, willing herself to pass the test.

Once again, she started trudging towards Neji, still slow. When Hinata got close he would bounce away to another location across the field. Every once in a while Hinata would sigh in frustration, frustration at herself for not getting faster, and frustration at Neji for looking so bored with her.

"Hinata-sama" Neji called to her as she was walking closer, "A half-hour. If you don't get closer to your regular speed then I will start throwing shuriken making you dodge them and in essence move faster." He looked at Hinata sternly and she nodded.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on her task. Unconsciously, Hinata pulled on the strings of her sweatshirt, twirling the string between her fingertips. Neji noticed and said to himself that he will get her to stop her nervous habits, this one and when she pokes her fingers together. That and her stuttering had to go.

So Neji and Hinata went at it for another half hour before Neji pulled out a weapon pouch and showed her that he had shuriken in there and they were in fact real and not wooden training ones. Hinata gave a small nod like showing she realized that yes, he would attack her and yes, she will get hurt. The Hyuuga girl started making her way, a bit faster than before but not to par, and Neji aimed a shuriken at her.

After a few more steps he threw it. Instead of trying to step or jump away, because she wouldn't make it in time, she just tried to lean away from it. The shuriken skimmed her sweatshirt and made a small cut in her arm. She glanced at Neji who wasn't looking happy.

"The point of the shuriken is to make you move, not bend away." He scolded, a bit cruelly, "You even bent out of the way and still got hit." He scoffed at her and told her to keep advancing.

The training went on for another two hours before Neji decided that her speed was back to normal. He let her heal her injuries from the shuriken then told her the next task, which seemed simple enough.

"Run"

"E-e-excuse… me?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Since you can now walk with the weights the next step is running. We'll start running on the ground then go to the trees. We will start at your pace but slowly get faster." He explained to her. She nodded.

The two cousins started jogging through the forests that Fire Country is famous for. It wasn't long before Hinata was going at a pace somewhere in between a jog and a run. Neji easily kept up; actually he was having a hard time going so slowly. With a team like Gai, Lee, and Tenten speed is always a big factor.

Neji was surprised that Hinata was slowly increasing her speed. She wasn't at her full speed without the weights, nowhere close, but she was at a decent speed. After about ten minutes at the same speed Neji picked up the pace a little, telling Hinata to run next to him. It took a few minutes but Hinata eventually got and stayed next to her cousin.

Abruptly Neji stopped running and Hinata almost tripped over herself. He turned to look at her and slightly tilted his head to the tree branches up above. Neji gathered chakra into the soles of his feet and jumped up to a branch and then stood waiting for Hinata to do the same. Hinata gathered the chakra and jumped but didn't make it to the treetop like he did. She had only gathered enough for her weight without the extra weights on and therefore couldn't make it up. She tried again, this time taking the weights into account, and made it to the branch were Neji was standing looking slightly amused by her earlier failure.

They continued their running training for another hour until eventually Neji led their run home saying that it has been enough for one day's work. He even complimented her and said that she did well, to which she smiled and offered to make dinner for them. He told her that she should wash before cooking and that while he was in the bathroom she could start.

Hinata went into the bathroom and shed her training clothes messily on the floor before stepping into the awaiting bathtub. The water was hot and felt good against her aching muscles. Though if she told most people about her training they would have thought nothing of it and that it was easy, but it was oddly hard, on your mind and body. Or maybe it was just Neji who was hard on the mind, she wouldn't know. When Hinata finished she realized that she had forgotten to bring in a change of clothes with her.

With a towel wrapped around her body, showing her legs and the fact that she had a decently sized chest, she went across the hall to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Neji lying on the bed he never uses, even though it was just as much his bed as it was hers.

"Um" she said, getting Neji's attention. If Hinata was looking up she would have noticed his gaze linger a second too long before he got up out of the room and walked past her without a second glance and into the bathroom. Hinata blushed for a moment before going into the closet and putting on nightclothes that would be acceptable enough to wear around the house. She chose a pair of light blue sweatpants and an oversized shirt but she didn't think that the shirt was hers.

She walked out of the bedroom, water from her hair dripping a little getting the shirt a bit wet, and into the kitchen where she set out to make their meal. She pulled out some chicken, carrots, and celery. Hinata chopped the vegetables and ran the chicken under some hot water, while hoping Neji was taking a bath and not a shower so as she didn't disturb the water temperature.

While she was setting the table for two Neji came out also in a pair of sweatpants but no shirt and had a towel draped around his shoulders so he wouldn't soak his back with his long wet hair. He came in and looked at the shirt Hinata was wearing but said nothing of it.****As Neji sat at the table the timer went off and dinner was done. They ate in peace not saying one word to each other; the tension was thick.

For two weeks Neji and Hinata trained, each day the weights got heavier and the day was spent getting used to the weights to increase her speed. After the two weeks they got rid of her speed and worked on the Hyuuga style techniques, with some help from Tenten and Shino.

It was obvious that Hinata was improving. The rate that Neji complimented her was a bit higher each day, even though he still had some criticism, and if Hinata looked at just the right time, she would catch a rare smile coming from her future husband, which made her smile herself.

oO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It sucks to be grounded… it's not even me who is grounded! So what do you do when your editor cannot use the computer to edit your story? You wait, hope it ends soon, and keep writing… I finished this chapter and she hasn't seen chapter four yet… /sigh/

Oo

The training had been going on for three weeks, giving one week before the wedding. Neji and Hinata had spent most of those three weeks training; both advancing in their levels, though Neji was still many steps ahead. They had a certain training schedule, every other day they would train with Hinata's team, and the other days they would train with Neji's team.

Throughout the weeks, the pair had spent most of their time together falling into a stable routine. He would wake up before her and laze a little, even though Hyuuga Neji does not _laze_, then Hinata would wake up after him. In the odd times they shared a bed, about four times in that three months, she would wake up almost immediately after him due to lack of warmth. She would shower first then get dressed, while she made breakfast he would shower. While eating together he would remind her to put on the weights. After breakfast they would head to the training grounds, sometime joined by his team or hers, and train until after sundown. They would then proceed home and she would make dinner while he showered again then after they ate she would shower then he would do the dishes.

Usually after a long day they would both just fall asleep, Neji, on the couch that had become his bed, Hinata on the real bed, but sometimes he also slept on the bed with her. It was one of those nights; he was sleeping on the bed, when the schedule was thrown for a loop.

He woke up and she wasn't there with him. Now a normal Hyuuga would think that she was kidnapped, because she is the heir to this big important clan and it has happened before, but not Neji. If someone else were in his house, he would notice right away. He got up and looked around and she just wasn't there. He quickly got dressed and activated his Byakugan to scan the compound but she wasn't there. Now he was starting to think that maybe she _had_ been kidnapped.

He left the Hyuuga mansion and looked around town, first going to the hospital where she sometimes works but she wasn't there either. It wasn't until he was nearing the academy when he noticed her familiar chakra signal. He walked into the academy and over to the class where she was helping out.

Neji stood in the door way and watched as the teacher, Iruka he recognized, had Hinata show the class the replacement technique, clones, and transformation, the three basic skills of being a Ninja. After she was done Iruka tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the door where she saw Neji leaning casually.

She looked a bit shocked to see him standing there but hurried over to greet him. When she reached him she didn't say anything but did give him a look asking why he was there. He wanted to roll his eyes but he did not. Neji told her it was nothing and walked out of the building, Hinata didn't start until Neji was a few paces ahead; put her behind him trying to catch up but having only a little trouble catching up due to the heaviness of the weights she was still wearing.

Little kids always play the "yes" "no" "yes" game but the two had started a variant of the same game.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

_**"No."**_

…__

_**"Tell me."**_

"You don't need to know."

'Tell me!"

"Hinata-sama, it was nothing!"

She was silent for a second, "Please?" she asked reverting to her old shy self.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh, "It was odd, it's the first time since I was young that I have panicked like that. I woke up and you weren't in the house, or even the compound, _so_I went to look for you."

The walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the Hyuuga compound and Hinata did something bold. Well, bold on her standards. Hinata slowly slipped her hand into his and looked away.****Neji looked at her, who was trying to avoid his gaze, and then looked to****their clasped hands. To her surprise, and his,****he didn't pull away.

They walked into the house with no words of training today like they have been for the past three weeks. Hinata went into the kitchen planning on making a good meal but after looking around she discovered the lack of food. So she told Neji that she was going to go to the store and he declined her offer to come with her.

While walking the streets of Konoha towards the store she saw Ino and Sakura standing outside of Ino's family's flower shop talking. When she was spotted Ino waved her over.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Where are you headed?" Ino asked loudly, turning some heads.

"To the store." She answered simply, "You? You two seem ready to go somewhere."

Ino flashed a large smile, "You don't stutter anymore!" she proclaimed, making Hinata a bit nervous.

"W-w-we-ell…" she trailed off.

Ino just shook her head and said, "Oh, never mind! I'm sorry I brought it up!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two other girls, "We were going to go meet Chouji for training. What!? Don't give me that look." Sakura said, "The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is missing their Shika since he became Chuunin in the last exam, and I'm missing… you know." Sakura went from loud to quiet thinking about she was the only one of her team left, besides Kakashi-sensei who was always out on missions.

"I don't know if she's more upset about Sasuke's betrayal or Naruto leaving without saying anything to her." Ino whispered to Hinata.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, "I heard that!" The two girls continued to argue for a moment before Sakura completely turned away from Ino ignoring the girl. "So how's things with you and Neji?" she asked.

"He's gorgeous!" Ino butted in pushing Sakura aside, "A bit cold though, but still gorgeous."

Sakura pushed her back, "Are you two getting along ok?" She asked sounding a bit concerned.

Hinata smiled lightly at the pair and took a deep breath before speaking to prevent her from stuttering, "He's been training me and I've been getting much stronger, but I wouldn't say we get along…. Well we sort of get along but I wouldn't say we are friends."

"More like acquaintances with the same last name who have known each other for basically most of their lives whom live together and have to get married?" Sakura asked. Hinata's smile got a little bid wider and she nodded.

Ino tugged on Sakura's arm, "We have to go meet Chouji; we're late! It was nice talking to you Hinata-chan" Ino said while dragging Sakura down the street.

"What!?" Sakura asked loudly, "Is someone anxious to get to Chouji? Does little Ino-chan like Chouji-kun?" She said mockingly as she ran ahead of the blonde girl.

"Oh, you! Hey forehead girl! Get back here right now!" she called chasing Sakura and leaving Hinata.

Hinata stood for a few seconds thinking about the odd encounter before she continued walking to the store. Getting to the store, shopping, leaving, and getting home was uneventful.

She pushed open the door to her house and placed the bags on the table so she could put them away. Before she did she spotted a note sitting on the counter next to the sink. She recognized Neji's neat and perfect handwriting and read the note.

_Hinata-sama_, it said in his eloquent scripts

_Training with Tenten_

That was all it said. No "I'll be back…" or even his name signed on the bottom. Hinata put the food away slower than usual. When she was done she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it expecting it to be Neji, but in fact, it was Kiba.

"Want to go for a walk?" he said when she opened the door. She just nodded and slipped out.

The walked in silence for a while before Kiba started talking, "I know I see ya every other day to help you and Neji," he spat out his name like it was a curse, "with your training but I feel like I don't see ya enough."

"It does seem that way Kiba-kun."

"You're gonna be fricken married next week Hinata! How can ya be so calm?" he practically yelled.

"I don't know." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I guess he is good for ya." He softened, "I mean, he stopped ya from stuttering, and ya talk more and stuff."

She remained silent.

"Will ya answer me somethin'?" he asked, she nodded, "…Do ya love him?" he whispered hoarsely.

She was startled by his outburst but shook her head no over and over again, "I…I wouldn't even consider us friends." She said with a small chuckle trying to get Kiba to calm down a bit.

"Then how can ya stand to marry him!" he exclaimed, almost sounding like he wanted to cry.

"It's for the good of my clan," she whispered barely audible, "Both Neji-nii and I have made sacrifices for this."

"What are the terms of the marriage?" he asked softly this time, averting his eyes.

Hinata stopped walking and closed her eyes, "We are to be married. I must achieve Chuunin then eventually Jounin rank, him also. If I can get to Jounin rank he may proceed to ANBU, which is his dream, but only after I have produced an heir." She sounded like she recited it.

"Ya know a week after your wedding is the next Chuunin Exams. We enterin'?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and said that's why she has been training so hard lately.

Kiba said he had to leave but before he did he hugged her fiercely and said that she is the strongest person he knows. Hinata, instead of going home, went to the training ground she knew Neji would be training with Tenten.

When Hinata got the training ground she saw the two gathering all of Tenten scattered kunai and shuriken. "Hinata-sama" Neji said without once looking her way, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we uh didn't train today… so I thought that … well maybe we could spar for a bit?"

Neji didn't answer her right away but Hinata did notice that Tenten looked up at her all of a sudden like asking if she was crazy to actually ask to fight the Hyuuga genius. Hinata ignored the other girl and focused solely on Neji who had stopped what he was doing and just staring into the forest with his back to Hinata.

He slowly rose but still didn't face her. He looked at the weapons in his hands and casually tossed all of them to Tenten; all but one. He turned around quickly and tossed one of Tenten's kunai at Hinata, which she reflected easily with one of her own.

Hinata's first thought was, 'What did I get myself into?' Her next one was to get into the Juken stance and get prepared, mentally and physically, to fight her older cousin. He too went into a Juken stance, ready to fight.

He nodded once, "Very good Hinata-sama, there are no flaws in your beginning stance. Let's see how you do against me instead of Tenten, Lee, Shino, or Kiba. I promise to be a bigger challenge." He spoke monotonously.

She started towards him slowly before she took out a kunai and threw it at him. As the knife was flying through the air she charged at him. He easily blocked her, then swung his leg out to kick her, not in the least bit surprised when he noticed her form turn into a log. He looked up and blocked her aerial assault.****They both backed up and went into their stance. They were each throwing, blocking, and making contact. Neji made more hits but that didn't mean anything yet; Hinata was still standing.

Neji nodded and made a sound of approval, as if saying she was doing well. That one little sound from him threw her off balance in her attack and he landed a strike to her stomach, Hinata was thrown back. Before she could get up Neji was standing over her offering her his hand.

"You're ready." He said as he lifted her up.

Tenten ran over to the two Hyuuga's, both of which forget she was still there, and started gushing over how awsome their fight was and that Hinata had improved greatly. She also went on to say that neither of them had used any of their moved besides Juken. "Did you both hold back?" she asked a bit confused.

Hinata looked away and Neji stared right at her. Knowing both of them, their actions were an affirmative to her earlier question. She smiled, "Oh ok, I see. Neither of you wanted to hurt the other! That's so cute!"

"Tenten." Neji said stopping her from talking further, "Hinata-sama could not hurt me, and she knew that none of the Hyuuga techniques would work against me considering I know their ins and outs." He told her.

Tenten just smiled at him.

"She did well." Neji said, which might have been the biggest complement he ever gave his younger cousin.

oO

Do dodo! The chapter is over…

What to look forward for next chapter:

A Wedding

A Conflict

An Introduction


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it hasn't been edited yet but I feel as if I haven't updated in so long and I should put it up now… when it gets edited it will be replaced, if there is any major changes I'll make them noticeable to those who read this version Thanks.

Neji woke up in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't his living room, nor was it his bedroom, hell; it wasn't even in his house. Looking around he mentally slapped himself. How the hell could he forget this place? It was his old room, how easily the mind forgets. He got off of his old futon and looked around. Everything seemed the same as has he left it, maybe a bit dustier but that was about it. He sat wondering what he was doing here, when and how he got there, and briefly wondered where Hinata was.

He got up and opened one of the dresser drawers to look through his stuff. The drawers were empty, all of them. He knew that some of he knew that some of his stuff was at his house with Hinata but not all so he wondered where the rest of his stuff was. Neji sat in a daze on the floor with en empty drawer still open in front of him when Hiashi came in.

"Hiashi-sama? What are you doing here?" Neji asked politely.

"Get up boy." He ordered and Neji stood, "It is your wedding day." He said happily.

"I know sir."

"You must be there at five promptly." Hiashi continued and Neji nodded, "now get dressed and come with me, there is much preparation to be done on this joyous day!" With that the current Hyuuga lord left the room and stood outside the door waiting for Neji to dress.

Scanning the empty room he saw a pile of clothing next to the door. His eyes stared at the pile of clothing without really seeing it, slowly zoning out and totally unaware of his surroundings. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly turned and went into Juken stance.

Neji relaxed when he saw the intruder, "Hiashi-sama" he sighed out.

"Get dressed or I am dragging you out with your nightclothes on." He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Neji got dressed in an awkward silence. It's not everyday that you get dressed while have a male, who is the head of your clan and father to your fiancé, watch you.

He finished and left the room with Hiashi. The Hyuuga pair walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Neji couldn't help but ask how he got into his room last night. Knowing that if anyone came into his house in the middle of the night he would know so it was a mystery how he got into his room. Hiashi smirked and told him that he was drugged and the reason being he wasn't allowed to see Hinata until five. Easy to say Neji was not happy.

He looked at Hiashi and asked why he wasn't just told that he had to leave. Hiashi just shrugged and smiled at the Hyuuga genin. "And Hinata-sama? Where is she?" he asked remembering his earlier thoughts of Hinata.

"She is fine boy, when you were taken Hanabi was left in your place." The Lord explained. Neji mentally rolled his eyes, wasn't he a smart father, leaving his two daughters who hate each other, well Hanabi hates Hinata, in the same room. Hiashi led Neji into his study. "Okay, so here is how the wedding is going to proceed…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking around the sun filled room. Neji wasn't in the room, as was expected, so Hinata stretched and got out of bed slowly. She rubbed her right eye and walked into the living room expecting to see Neji sitting and reading a book. He wasn't there so she sighed and went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

She walked into her kitchen and saw her sister Hanabi sitting at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal. "Keh" Hanabi said to herself when her sister walked in the room with her nightclothes on and hair sticking up every which way, "You sleep too much. I have been waiting for you to get up for hours!" she said loudly and rudely while waving the spoon in the air in a circular motion.

"S-s-sorry n-nee-nee-cha-an" she stuttered shyly to even her own sister.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here and where Neji-niisan is." Hanabi continued and Hinata nodded in agreement, "Well at the moment I'm Neji's replacement, only Kami knows why I've been downgraded. Neji… left… in the middle of the night so he could prepare for the wedding today."

Hinata's eyes widened, "I forgot! Oh Kami, that's today! How could I forget?" she said without stuttering at all and ran into her bedroom. Hanabi just rolled her eyes and slinked over to her sister's room and walked in. She leaned against the wall by the door and slowly slid down until she was sitting.

Hanabi just watched her sister run around in a panicked state and let out a small chuckle because of her actions. She watched for a little while longer before her white eyes glazed over and she was in her own little mental world, and that's how Hinata, after her panic attack, found her.

"Nee-chan" she said pushing her sister's arm slightly to get her out of her gaze.

Hanabi snapped out of it, "What?" she asked sharply. After Hinata voiced her concern Hanabi replied, after rolling her eyes again, "Baka, you forgot to ask why exactly I was sent here. I have to take you somewhere for you to be prepped."

The older sister's gaze rested on her younger sister's face, "That's not all is it?" she asked softly then proceeded to bite on her lower lip out of habit.

The usually loud and obnoxious Hanabi became eerily quiet. "No… no it's not." She said looking around her sister's and cousin's bedroom. All of a sudden she turned and glared at her sister, "Why you! Why do you get everything just because you are older than I am!" she started shouting.

"W-what?"

"I'm talking about Neji you baka! You get to marry Neji and you don't even like him! I do! Why can't I?" She was yelling as if she was going to cry but she did not. Hyuugas do not cry. Hanabi took a deep breath to calm her self and told Hinata to get dressed and come with her. Hinata did as her sister told her and within a few minutes they were walking towards another part of the compound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was sitting on mat in the middle of Hiashi's study listening to the Hyuuga Lord talk about how his wedding will proceed. To sum up the whole conversation, only Hyuuga will attend, along with the Hokage, Hinata will walk down the isle first with Hiashi and Neji will follow behind them, showing their difference in rank.

In the thirty odd seconds it should have taken took a bit over thirty minutes and left Neji bored out of his mind. As Hiashi was once again going over the proper procedure for something Neji wasn't paying attention to Hanabi came in the room looking a bit pissed off.

She bowed to her father before reporting that Hinata was awake and waiting in the given room for the maids to help her dress and for their mother to tell her what would be happening, just like Hiashi was doing for Neji. Her father nodded and left the room momentarily.

Hanabi turned to Neji with a small blush on her face and a rare smile gracing her lips, "Ohayo Neji-kun." She said as sweetly as she could.

Neji just nodded without much acknowledgement to the younger Hyuuga daughter. "Hanabi-sama." Was all he said, just as if saying yes I do know you are there but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you.

The young Hyuuga circled Neji a few times before setting down on his right side, too close for comfort. Neji was thinking about how he could inch away without being noticed before Hanabi put her hand on his leg.

She smirked, "That's probably more contact then you've had with your _fiancé_." She spat the last word like poison. She moved suddenly and kneeled in front of him putting both hands on his knees and leaning forward. "Why?" she asked pleadingly, "Why her?"

Neji said nothing ask he puts his hands on her shoulders pushing her back lightly and then removed her hands from his knees, making it so she was neither touching him or invading his personal space. "Hanabi-sama" he said strictly, "I don't want to marry. Anyone. That includes you." With that Neji stopped speaking to her.

Hanabi took a few steps back and faced the door her father had left through waiting for his return. The atmosphere was tense for the few minutes that Hiashi remained away. When he did return it was with Lady Hyuuga, who smiled at the two children before her. Neji bowed and she nodded at him before taking Hanabi's hand and walking out of the room.

When the room was then void of any female presence Hiashi told Neji to come with him into the back room of his study. Before leaving the front room Neji glanced at the clock which read four minutes till three, giving Neji just over two more hours of freedom.

Hiashi and Neji walked into the backroom in silence. Neji sat where he was told while Hiashi disappeared into a closet where only the shuffling of clothes and boxes could be heard. After about a minute or so, Neji wasn't as sure as he had started to zone, Hiashi came out with a good looking suit.

"Do you know what this is?" Hiashi asked.

Neji mentally rolled his eyes, something that has become a habit these days, "A suit sir." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiashi laughed heartily at the younger Hyuuga's answer, "Why yes, I guess it is, isn't it but I wasn't thinking about that." He said getting more serious as he spoke, "This suit belonged to your father when he married your mother and he wanted you to have it."

Neji was, for once, speechless. He had nothing of his father except for old and fading memories in the back of his mind. Neji rose without permission but Hiashi did nothing to stop him. He walked up to his clan's Lord and took the suit from him, fingering the delicate materials.

After a few minutes of silence passed and Neji had finished inspecting the suit Hiashi spoke up, "Well let's not dabble now, we should be preparing." Neji's father-in-law-to-be then walked into the closet again pulling out his own suit for the occasion before he started walking out with Neji following him.

They walked across the compound into one of the empty rooms, which the compound was full of, which was where Hiashi told Neji they would prepare and wait for the wedding to begin. Before that Hiashi led Neji into a bathroom and told him to wash, so he did as told.

Neji walked into the shower and adjusted the water to a temperature that he could barely stand. The scalding water pelted his skin, purifying it maybe, while Neji silently counted down his remaining time of freedom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was happy to see her mother, Lady Hitomi, walk into the large empty room she was waiting in. It wasn't often she got to see her mother so when she came Hinata instantly stood and embraced her mother.

"Kaa-san" she said smiling tears in the corner of her eyes. The Lady of the clan smiled and kissed her eldest daughter's forehead. "Today is a most glorious day my dear child." She said sweetly.

Hinata let out a small smile for her mother while trying to veil her sadness and disappointment.

"It is your wedding day, this day deserves a true and brilliant smile." She continued, "and not just for me, for you future husband too."

The bride took a deep breath and tried to smile but nothing would come, her mother just smiled again and walked to the opposite side of the room. She pulled open a closet door that Hinata hadn't noticed because it looked just like the wall. Lady Hinata stepped inside and just like her husband did earlier getting Neji's suit she gave Hinata a wedding dress.

"Kaa-san." She choked out, "isn't that yours?"

Her mother nodded and handed it to Hinata. The dress was a very pale lavender color and floor length. It wasn't poofy in any way, which was to Hinata's liking. It was simple yet elegant and beautiful.

"No, no, no, no" she said over and over waving her hands around, "I… I could never wear that. It's yours."

"No baby," she cooed, "it's ours. And if Hanabi gets married inside the clan it will be hers too." There was a long silence after that was said.

"Wait." Hanabi spoke up for the first time, "does that mean I do not have to marry inside of the clan?" she asked hopeful.

"That is correct, only if Hinata successfully becomes the heir." Hitomi said

Hanabi smirked thinking about how lucky she was and that she had chances that her sister would never have, which made her all the more happy.

The girls' mother called in two of her most trusted servants to help Hinata with the dress. The two were complete opposites, one being really quiet and the other obnoxiously loud and talkative.

When put together they were very amusing, telling stories and jokes and laughing all the while. They got Hinata dressed but still stayed and talked until it was time for Hinata to be at the wedding hall.

As five o'clock was nearing the three Hyuuga's of royalty left those of lesser rank and continued to where Hinata would be wed. When they got there Hinata peeked in and saw all of the Hyuuga elders and their families, and other prominent Hyuugas along with the Hokage, the only non-Hyuuga permitted to attend.

Hinata waited a bit longer. When the doors finally opened the first to walk out was Lady Hinata and Hanabi, when they reached the end Hinata started walking with her father, who walked a bit ahead of her. As Hinata reached the middle of the aisle Neji started down it.

Hinata bit her lip as she decided to do something daring. She stopped walking and made eye contact with Neji, willing him to keep coming towards her, as he neared she reached out her hand and he took it. They continued down together.

When they reached the end a Hyuuga priest stood before them. He turned to Neji and the Hyuuga groom bowed to his wife as he was supposed to, to show submissiveness to the main house. Hinata told him to rise and not bow to her for after this they would be equals.

As the priest spoke many things were running through their minds. Neji was wondering why Hinata was being so bold and how once again he was being caged to the main house, yet maybe being freed at the same time. Hinata was nervous. She knew her father would not be happy about what she had done.

When the service was done all of the Hyuugas applauded and were ushered into another room for festivities. As they were leaving Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, ran in and to her superior whispering fiercely. When she finished both the Hokage and her subordinate ran out of the room.

Neji witnessed this but was soon pulled away by some of the very few branch members in attendance. Hinata was told that her father wished to see her in his study in a half hour and she was to change out of her dress in that time.

Hinata walked by herself to the room where so originally changed in. When she walked into the room she saw one of her mother's servants, the quiet one, sipping tea. "Lord Hiashi-sama told me you would need to be changed into something comfortable for his discussion with you and the feast afterward." She said quietly, taking another sip of her tea.

She was helped out of her wedding dress and put on a different simple dress with what looked like rounded flames on the bottom. If you looked closely you could see that the sparks of the fire were the Hyuuga clan symbol. She was then bid off to go see her father.

Hinata walked slowly to her father's study. It may have been the slowest she ever tried to walk. She knew that she was trying to delay the inevitable punishment her father would give her. All too quickly she was there and knocking at the door.

"Come in." said the voice on other side. Hinata slid the door open then closed it behind her. "Ah, Hinata, congratulations." He said kindly standing up and kissing her lightly on the top of the head as a father would do.

"Thank you father." She said shyly looking down.

"Now that you are married I think that there are some things that we should talk about. Firstly we need to go over the wedding itself. What were you thinking? You disregarded the traditions of the Hyuuga clan! Do you know what that means?"

"Hai."

"I'm sure you do. You must be punished. Come with me." He said as he got up. He led her into the back room where he gave Neji the suit only hours earlier. He told her to sit down and not to move as he walked out of the room.

Hinata looked around scared of what was going to happen. Her father was gone for about a half hour and when he came back his hair was wet and disheveled and he was wearing a bathrobe. He eyes wandered to her figure still sitting on the ground.

He let out a disappointed sound, "I didn't want to do this, but you moved." He walked around and picked her up bringing her into the closet. He closed the door behind them. He lightly tied cloth around both her wrists and ankles. He proceeded to get a rope and connect one end of the rope to the cloth and the others to poles in the closet that held up the racks of clothing.

She closed her eyes and silently started praying hoping that she wouldn't be hurt in the process. She tried to mentally brace herself for his next attack on her fragile body. He looked at her fathers face. He was smirking but it soon turned into a look of anger when there was a knock on his study door.

He glared at nothing then said he would be right back. He left the room and Hinata listened for any conversation.

"Neji, how are you?" she heard her father's voice

"Good sir, uhm would you happen to know where Hinata-sama is?" Neji asked. She could tell he was nervous, probably about losing his bride an hour after the wedding.

"She is fine, don't worry. Last I saw she was with a maid who was helping her with her hair or something. You know girls, always worried about appearance and all." Her father lied.

There was a silence before Neji spoke again, "Hinata-sama never struck me as the type of person to really worry about those kinds of things." He paused, "sir."

Her father laughed, "Well there is much to be learned. I must go back to my work, I am sorry." Her father said dismissing Neji. She heard Neji rise, and probably bow, then a door open and close. Her breath caught in her throat knowing that her father was going to return.

It was a few seconds before she saw his shadow towering over her. Then he was leaning over her whispering in her ear, "Now that the distraction is out of the way, where were we?" he asked.

She was shaking, "Y-y-you w-w-w-ere go-going t-t-o l-let m-me g-go?" she asked her stutter back in full throttle.

Hiashi laughed heartily, "Ha ha, nice try but no." he said sounding nice. He leaned forward and whispered things into her ear, nice words and dirty words. Hinata shivered against her will and better judgment. Hiashi felt her shivering against him and grinned wickedly.

He slipped his hand down the front of her dress and cupped her breast in his hand while placing light kisses across her jaw line. She was whimpering for him to stop but he didn't. Hiashi went to remove the dress from his daughter but then noticed his dilemma: she was tied down and nothing could be removed. He used force. The dress ended up being ripped from neckline to hem and just pushed off her front.

Hinata thought about her mother's kind servant who got this dress for her and helped her dress. She then wished that Neji would come back and save her from her father, but he didn't come. Hiashi had his mouth and hands everywhere and Hinata was being unresponsive.

"Hinata!" he yelled at her trying to get her attention. She jumped and stared up at him with scared eyes. Hiashi slapped her across the face and told her if she zoned out like that again he would hurt her more.

He pressed his lips hard against Hinata's and she let out a struggling sound which sounded like a moan to Hiashi so he smiled against her lips. He moved his hands around her body, holding her chest, pinching her nipple, rubbing her stomach, he eventually went lower.

Slipping his finger into her womanhood and she let out a scream of surprise which Hiashi took well. Putting another in he got the same response which made him even happier and more willing. He stripped off his pants and underpants and entered her swiftly and painfully.

Hinata let out another scream which only added fuel to Hiashi's fire. As quickly as it started it was over and Hiashi, after redressing, walked out of the room leaving Hinata alone in her tears and both her and her father's bodily fluids. She was crying and sniffling, struggling and trying to break free.

After about two more hours before Hiashi came back and untied his daughter without saying a word before he left her. Hinata held what was left of her dress together and cried hard. She grabbed a long coat from the closet she was in and put it on. She clutched the coat close to her body and ran out of the room to her house.

She ran into her house and Neji was sitting on the couch, he looked over and saw her tear stained face and torn clothing. Hinata walked away quickly into the bathroom and took a scalding hot shower, her skin turning red. When she walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her self she just stood there. After a few minutes she sat down in the bathroom and tried to calm down.

Hinata didn't hear the door open but she did eventually feel the arms wrapped around her. She stiffened for a moment before she heard a familiar voice shushing her. Neji. She leaned back and cried hard, not looking at him. After a minute or so he picked her up and brought her to the bedroom, dressing her and putting her into bed. He got in with her and held her close, trying to shield her from all of the cruelty in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four days after the wedding when Tsunade summoned the rookie nine, their Jounin sensei's, team Gai, and every available Chuunin and Jounin in Konoha to one of the training fields to make an announcement that she didn't want to tell the general public just yet.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Tsunade started with her powerful and commanding voice, "I have to tell you some news from our new allies, Suna. Two days ago they were invaded by the Sound village."

With that chatter broke out, the most pronounced thing was Naruto yelling, "Gaara!"

"I have called you here to tell you that we will be aiding them in their war with Sound by sending Chuunin and Jounin. Only a few will go at first because we need some here for the Chuunin Exams which will go on but only ninja from Konoha will participate."

With that Tsunade let them go about with their business. Neji and Hinata were pulled aside by Hiashi who was also at the meeting because of his status.

"With this news I must tell you something very important to the future of the Hyuuga clan." That caught their attention. Before he said that Neji was eyeing him warily and keeping an eye on Hinata, was shaking lightly, at the same time.

"If this war lasts a certain amount of time I am required to go and help out, meaning that Hinata will run the clan. In order for her to run the clan she needs to have her own heir ready if something happens to her. Which means that if I am to go Hinata has to be pregnant."


End file.
